1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of orthodontic brackets to the surface of tooth enamel and, more particularly, to adhesive systems and the formulation, activation and deactivation of such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive systems for bonding orthodontic brackets to teeth appear to have been produced as an afterthought and as a derivative technology of dental cements and sealants.
Many of the desired properties of a bracket adhesive appear unavailable in present commercial bracket adhesives which require preparation of enamel by etching, thorough and critical mixing of two component liquid adhesives, constantly changing viscosity and limited pot life and subsequent slow setting by chemical reaction. Furthermore, the present adhesive systems are generally designed for permanent bonding and therefore do not provide a mechanism for removal which avoids damage to the teeth.
There is a present need for an adhesive system specifically developed to bond othodontic brackets to teeth. This adhesive should be simple to apply, perform a holding function with high reliability for variable periods, then be easily removed by mechanical or chemical means without damage to the enamel surface.